Just as with people, when pets are being transported in a motor vehicle, the pets often prefer to look out of a window. For relatively large pets, such large pets can sit on a seat in a motor vehicle and easily look out of a window. For relatively small pets, such as, for example, those pets with a weight of about 10 kg. or less, and including dogs, cats or the like, it may not be possible for the pet to sit on the vehicle seat and be able to look out of a window.
Also, there is interest in providing a system to confine an animal in a vehicle in order to keep the animal in a certain area (e.g. to prevent the animal from moving to certain areas of the vehicle). Vehicle restraint systems designed for humans are at best ineffective in confining a pet. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for confining pets on a vehicle seat during transport.
Additionally, there is a need to restrain pets from free movement during an impact or sudden stop. However, the restraints should not be too confining because a rigid restraint system can transmit deceleration forces directly to the pet, potentially causing additional injury. Thus, a pet restraint system needs to provide sufficient restraint while providing a resilient and force absorbing system to minimize the potential for injury.
In the prior art, a pet carrier that is used in a motor vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,373 which provides a pet booster seat on which a pet can sit, and which is held in place by the seat belt of the vehicle passing through the booster seat assembly between the seat section, and back section. However, the seat requires the use of a seat belt which is not always convenient, and requires an opening between the seat section and the back which can result in a weakening of the attachment section. This weakening of the seat section can allow the back of the booster seat to become excessively flexible over time, so that the booster seat can be inadvertently released from the seat belt in the event of a significant deceleration force, such as a vehicle accident.
Further, this arrangement also allows the seat to be easily moved and possibly tipped by the normal activities of the pet since the seat or shoulder belts are not normally in a taut position until they are activated during a vehicle collision.
Further, this system requires use of the seat belt which can provide premature wear and tear on the belt, as well as the potential for soiling or accumulation of pet hair or the like, on the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,365 provides a similar device which also relies on the use of a seat belt for attachment to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,321 discloses a restraining pouch that is suspended from two independent side-by-side seats. The restraining pouch is elevated in a vertical direction so that, in the elevated position, the pet is able to see out of a window in the vehicle. However, this device is not practical in that it prevents the pet from exercising any mobility. Furthermore, another feature of this restraining device is that it requires that the restraining device be suspended from two adjacent independent seat structures. Such a suspension mechanism would not be possible for a motor vehicle that includes bench seats.
Other devices are know which rely on additional straps to hold a pet “console” seat in position on a console which is located between two of the vehicle seats. However, this type of device is not normally used for a pet booster seat since this space is not always available in a vehicle.
As such, in this respect, it would be desirable if a pet booster device were provided that is readily usable in motor vehicles that have either bench or “bucket” seats, by resting on these seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,148 discloses a wearable pet enclosure which is can be hung from a motor vehicle seat. However, it is not used as a booster seat in a motor vehicle. Further, U.S. Pat. No. D461,966 provides a booster seat with a pet restraint, but the method of attachment to the vehicle is not clearly visible. However, from the drawings, it seems clear that use of a seat belt is required.
Human infants and toddlers are also commonly provided with some sort of booster seat to permit them to see out of vehicle windows. The following U.S. patents disclose some booster seats used for infants and toddlers in motor vehicles: U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,464; Pat. No. Des. 268,630; Pat. No. Des. 283,855; Pat. No. Des. 324,611; and Pat. No. Des. 348,783.
In current model vehicles, it is common to provide infant and toddler seat mounting brackets that typically are directly attached to the vehicle frame. Originally, this attachment point was a “tether” point for attaching a tether to the top of a child's seat which was primarily held in place using the vehicle's seat belts. More recently, current vehicles are commonly supplied with a LATCH (Lower Anchors and Tethers for Children) system attachment point which typically provides a “D-ring” connected to the frame, on each side of a vehicle seat. Modern infant seats are provided with attachment points for attaching the seat to the LATCH system attachment points, and for optional use of the tether point.
It is noted though, that one particular characteristic of the human booster seats is the provision at the front of each seat for the legs of the infant or child to allow child's legs to hang over the front of the seat. Such a feature may be useful for a human infant or toddler. However, for a booster seat that is used for a pet, such a provision is undesirable. For example, if a pet is seated on a booster support, the pet's front legs could move off of the top surface of the booster support during a sudden deceleration. The pet might then fall out of the booster seat. With this in mind, it would be desirable if a pet booster device had a feature which prevents a pet's front legs from moving off of the top surface of a booster support.
Still other features would be desirable in a portable pet booster seat apparatus. For example, motor vehicles have seat belts and shoulder harnesses for restraint of the occupant in the event of an accident or collision. In a similar manner, it would be desirable if a portable pet booster seat apparatus were provided that included, or which was adaptable for use with a pet restraint system.
Additionally, when traveling with a pet, the pet may not be able to sleep in an unfamiliar room or environment. To avoid this problem, it would be desirable if a pet booster device were provided that can also serve as a portable pet bed.
Also, since any device that is often used for supporting a pet is subject to the accumulation of pet hair and other debris, it would be desirable if a pet booster device had an easily removable and easily laundered cover.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates that it is well known to use a portable pet booster device, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a preferred arrangement wherein a more rigid portable pet booster seat apparatus is used without required used of the vehicle's seat or shoulder belts. In the preferred arrangement, the booster seat of the present invention is also firmly supported and held in place, and therefore is resistant to inadvertent movement or tipping.
Also, it would be preferred that the portable pet booster seat of the present invention provide some or all of the following combination of additional desirable features, namely: (1) boost a pet in a motor vehicle to allow them to see out of the vehicle windows, in a safe and secure manner, without substantially immobilizing the pet; (2) be readily usable in motor vehicles that have bench seats or bucket seats; (3) does not employ suspension straps for maintaining the pet in an elevated position above the vehicle seat; (4) prevents a pet's front legs from moving off of the top surface of a booster support; (5) has, or can be used in conjunction with, a feature to provide a seat belt or shoulder harness restraint on the movement of the pet; (6) can also serve as a portable pet bed; (7) has an easily removable and easily laundered cover; and (8) is less likely to cause damage to the seat belt or seat belt structure of the vehicle.
Further, it would be advantageous to provide a new and improved portable pet booster seat which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed, and which is of durable and reliable construction. Still further, it would be advantageous to provide a new and improved portable pet booster seat apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labour, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such portable pet booster seat apparatus available to the buying public.
The problems inherent in the prior art portable pet booster seats are at least partially ameliorated, and the goals and objectives herein stated, are at least partially or fully achieved, by the unique portable pet booster seat apparatus of the present invention, as described and claimed herein, and as will be made apparent from the following description thereof.